Garland
Out of all the Chaos characters, he is the most standardized. His attacks are slow but have high knockback and priority. Appearance Unlike every other character to appear in the series, with the exception of Cosmos, Garland's design is entirely original as there were no concept pieces drawn by Amano, only working with the existing sprites. He is adorned in heavy silver armor with claw-like gauntlets and decorated cyan jewels along with a flowing purple cape. The appearance is completed by a demonic-looking helmet with long horns not unlike Chaos'. In Dissidia NT, this becomes his alternate outfit, given yet another redesign for his new default appearance. While the armor is generally the same with darker shades, his helmet is given a much more monstrous appearance. Alternate appearance *''Stalwart's Armor'' - Color swaps his armor and cape to reddish hues, resembling his sprite from the PSP remake of Final Fantasy. *''Discord Incarnate'' - A second costume based on concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Stripped of his armor, Garland resembles a demon with black skin, claws and talons, long white hair and featureless eyes. He sports a crown with multitude of horns on his head. His sword is also redesigned to look slightly trimmed and cracking at the seams. In EX Mode, his body becomes a lighter shade and his sword becomes black with magma glowing through the seams. How to Unlock Buy for 500PP from the PP Catalog. Abilities Garland's style is referred to as Nemesis. His play style is focused on crushing and pulverizing his opponents with his mighty sword using slow, but devastating attacks. Garland's weapon has the ability to change into a multitude of forms, ranging from an axe, dual blades and a chain whip, allowing him to attack in all ranges. His HP attacks consists of powerful, wide reaching magic attacks. Garland is mainly plagued by his sluggish speed, dragging his heavy sword along the ground, though, the weight of his weapon allows for easy Wall Rush opportunities, especially with the Bardiche Brave Attack . In Dissidia NT, he remains relatively the same, though he moves faster than before. He also possesses a new passive ability called Deranged Soul, enveloping him in a black and red aura that increases his strength from landing successful hits and combos, and can be stacked up for his EX Skill. Garland's Brave Attacks Garland's HP Attacks Equipment Garland can wield giant swords, polearms, axes and katana. He can also wear light and heavy armor as well as gauntlets, shields and helms. Exclusive Weapons EX Mode Class Change Garland's cape turns white with blue runes. His earrings and helmet-spikes change design and color. The overall change is based on his former heroic status and prior fall to madness. EX Effects Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. Indomitable Resolve - Even while taking damage, attacks can be performed without flinching. EX Burst Soul Of Chaos - An attack terrible enough to shake the heavens. Repeatedly press circle to add strength to the attack. Gallery Image:Garland_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Garland Image:Lance_bullet.png|Lance Bullet Image:Tornado.png|Tornado Image:Chain_Bump.png|Chain Bump Trivia *When Garland talks to Chaos, Garland refers to the events that occurs in Final Fantasy 1 as he talks about how the warrior(s) of light nearly killed him. He is then sent 2,000 years in the past, when the warrior(s) of light go 2000 years in the past, facing all previous main bosses, and later facing Garland again as he talks about how he is here, and then transforms into Chaos. *Garland along with Gabranth are the only villains not to morph during Ex Mode. *The supposed 'armor changes' in Garland's EX Mode are actually misplaced texture areas. This is remedied in his alternate costume and in the official renders, oddly. See also Category:Character Category:Character